Together Forever
by hadoolket
Summary: The two lovely young women, Rydia and Rosa, elope together in an isolated spot to share some intimate moments with each other. The sensual setting enhances their moods greatly as they drive each other wild and become part of each others' final fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

-1The Love of Bosom Buddies (and their bosoms)

by hadoolket

Prologue

Rydia mused to herself in a trite manner as she snorted some cocaine off the bare belly of Rosa while licking the lint out of her navel and copulating her supple bosoms in a bad narration. "Mmm," she moaned in ecstacy while simultaneously taking shots of ecstacy and playing Dance Dance Revolution. "Your body tastes so sweet, I get high without the drugs."

Rosa succumbed to Rydia's domineering, as she shamefully stared at the cold-hearted crack whore with eyes of innocence. "Rydia-sama," she began, "whereever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you." She was practicing for karaoke night.

Ch. 1 - The Call of the Wild

Rydia began to chant her familiar's name. "Beetlejuice, I choose you!!" as she launched a pokeball in the air.

Beetlejuice appeared bishounen form, as he wore a studly tuxedo comparable to that of the great Tuxedo Mask. "Beetlejuice use your rape attack !!"

"Rydia-sama," Rosa innocently sighed as Beetlejuice began his raping on her. "HAHAHAHA" he laughed all over the place as his neck stretched and eyes pulsated with veins.

Then Rydia looked at Beetlejuice noticing he had cataracts so Rydia took him to the eye-doctor.

Afterwards, Rydia glared sadistically at Rosa and beat her up with a whip.

Rosa, being a black person, was forced to ride the back of the bus because Rydia said so. But this was the last straw so she raped Rydia and said "I cannot stand this anymore, Rydia" said Rosa "I am riding the front of the bus" she said

Rydia then said "okay" and then ran her over with the bus and said "There you are riding the front of my bus now lol"


	2. Chapter 2

-1The Love of Bosom Buddies (and their bosoms)

by hadoolket

Ch. 2 - Queen of Shiva

"Call me queen!" demanded Rydia who shot ring projectiles at Rosa.

Rosa rolled out of the way but was blocked by a bunch of gang rapists who held her down.

"Let me go, you fiends," she cried but to no avail, allowing Rydia to grin arrogantly and intently.

Rydia then draws a crown from her cleavage pocket which was a giant enormous cleavage pocket because she has big boobs in a lot of weird crazy exaggerated japanese fanart. It turns out she really was a queen.

"Formalities are a respectful customary," she advised Rosa, tutoring her the errs of her disgraceful manners before straddling her and smacking her several times with open hands.

Rydia proceeded to enjoy the saccharine bliss of both Rosa's tears and bloody lips as she slowly gyrated her straddled hips into Rosa's groin area. Rosa then flinched as Rydia spat some of it back into her face.

But then Beetlejuice came back from the eye-doctor and said he was cured so he started laughing maniacally all around the place going ITS SHOW TIME and doing top-hat dances and Rydia joined in with him but in a more scant outfit because women always wear less clothes than the men do

Rosa jumped up and her head spun around like the exorcist and sprayed tears and blood everywhere like a water sprinkler and exploded.

Gallagher happened to be in the audience that fateful night and this inspired him to hit watermelons with hammers for comedic purposes


	3. Chapter 3

-1The Love of Bosom Buddies (and their bosoms)

by hadoolket

Ch. 3 - Timelord Is Of The Essence

"Oh, ROSA--" beckoned Rydia of her new servant as she arbitrarily cracked her whip.

Though Rosa could not arrive, she acknowledged as courteously as always with a solemn "yes, mistress..." Rosa, in her very revealing french maid outfit, was bound by both arms and legs and suspended with her arms behind her back and dangling steadily by the supporting ropes.

The displeased Rydia walked into her chambers where Rosa was located. Her whip's tail snapped Rosa across her lower back, causing her to cry in immense pain.

Beetlejuice came in and laughed at it because he laughs at everything. "Hey Rosa ITS SHOWTIME" he taunted with his jazzhand poses.

He kept doing that and that was even more torturous than any whip could ever be. Rosa then revealed that she is really a fembot and Beetlejuice had 2 seconds to live before her boobs opened up and revealed two machine guns which shot Beetlejuice into kingdom-come

Rydia face-faulted "Goddammit that wasn't sexy"

Rosa returned to non-fembot mode and began licking Rydia's area. "That's much better," Rydia cooed while looking at her nails in a haughty fashion because she is a queen and queens are always haughty and most of them probably hate Dr. Who.

Dr. Who then showed up by accident and said "what??"

Rydia chased him to his tardis but Dr. Who managed to escape.


End file.
